battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Arica Harbor
Arica Harbor is a city in northern Chile that lies 18 km south of the Peruvian border. It lies in the northern part of the world's driest desert, the Atacama Desert. The map features many buildings, cliffsides and vantage points that you and your team can use Lead up After the Russian attack of Atacama Desert U.S Command insisted on similar action to seize the Port of Arica. Battleplan U.S Commanders desginated 75 ground troops for the assault on Arica Harbor, the assault group will launch a break through action directly towards the Russian base. If the fight dictates, the Assault Group will cut through the town loacted on the axis on advance. Collateral damage is not a consequence in the assault. Heavy casualities are expected in the assault. Rush The Rush variant of the map was included in the PS3 beta, the attackers have 75 reinforcement tickets. The map has 10 crates, making it one of the largest Rush maps in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Equipment RU (Defenders) Light Vehicles *None Tanks *T-90 Helicopters *None Aircraft *None Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet US (Attackers) Light Vehicles * Quad Bike * HMMWV Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank Helicopters *UAV-1 Aircraft *A-10 Thunderbolt II Emplacements *None Bases Attackers Deployment The Attackers Deployment is the starting base for the Americans, 3 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks, 2 HMMWVs , 1 UAV-1 and 1 Quad Bike spawn here, the road will lead to the Border Control, as attackers move along the road, a pair of A-10 Thunder Bolt IIs will fire upon the Border Control, but will not do any damage. Border Control The Border Control is the first-line of defense for the defenders of Arica Harbor. Objective Alpha is located in a Office Building and can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. Objective Bravo is located in a Barracks and cannot be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. 2 T-90 Main Battle Tanks spawn here, along with several KORD & 9M133 Kornet emplacements. After the base is taken by the attackers 1 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank , 1 HMMWV , 1 Quad Bike and 1 UAV-1 spawn at the base. Town The Town is unlocked after the Border Control is taken by the attackers. Objective Alpha is concealed inside a building alongside the road and a gate has to be destroyed in-order to reach the crate. Objective Bravo is located in a house alongside the road and can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. 1 T-90 spawns here, along with several KORD & 9M133 Kornet emplacements. After the base is taken by the attackers, 1 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank, 1 Quad Bike and 1 UAV-1 spawn the the base. The Town is also where the Conquest & Squad Deathmatch variants of the map take place in. Bridge The Bridge is unlocked after the Town is taken by the attackers. Objective Alpha is inside a destroyed bus and cannot be destroyed by Destruction 2.0. Objective Bravo is inside a train cart and attackers must use explosives to reach inside the train cart. Several KORD & 9M133 Kornet emplacements are available for the defenders. After the base is taken, 1 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank and 1 UAV-1 spawn at the base and the Bridge is strafed by 2 A-10 Thunderbolts. Harbor/Last Push The Harbor is unlocked after the Bridge is taken by the attackers. Objective Alpha is inside a over-turned train cart and attackers must use explosives to reach it. Objective Bravo is located in a damaged warehouse and cannot be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. Several KORD & 9M133 Kornet emplacements are available for the defenders nearby the train cart. After the base is taken, 1 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank and UAV-1 spawn at the base, and it is renamed to Last Push. Last Stand The Last Stand is unlocked after the Harbor is taken by the attackers. Objective Alpha and Bravo are both located in a construction building and are not vulnerable to Destruction 2.0. Objective Alpha is on the Conquest The Conquest variant of the map is included in Map Pack 2. The map is similar to the Squad Deathmatch variant of the map. Equipment RU Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *UAV-1 (Has to be captured) Aircraft *None Emplacements *None US Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *UAV-1 (Has to be captured) Aircraft *None Emplacements *None Bases RU Deployment The RU Deployment is located at the Bridge and is nearest to Alpha. A: Town Near Bridge B: Town Center C: Town Outskirts US Deployment Outcome RU Victory Heavy Russian defenses cause heavy U.S casualties and U.S Forces retreat, Russian tanks chasing after them. US Victory U.S Tanks arrive to secure the Harbor and U.S forces standby for following orders. Trivia *Many players though that instead of Arica Harbour, this map was named A'f'rica Harbour, and took place in the Sahara. Map Images Image:Africaharbor.jpg|Arica Harbor Image:Africaharborrush.jpg|Arica Harbor Rush Category:BC2 Maps